


raindrops

by Reiitell



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, I just love my boys, M/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Please dont kill me, and probably my last, because im tired as hell, but im not, for literal months, i went over this thing 17 times, if there's any errors, ill personally scream into the night, its been sitting in my drive, just an, kind of, so fight me, so fun times, tbh, the fandoms dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiitell/pseuds/Reiitell
Summary: Gus ends up having a sleep over at the fermins house. and conveniently gets stuck sharing a bed with his long time crush.(I fell deep enough back into Bakugan and I forgot just how much I loved these two. the fandoms pretty damn dead but I sure as hell ain't :'))





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> this is seriously my first fanfiction like,,, in my entire life lmfao. It'll probably be my last one, at least for a while bc I do have some shame surprisingly enough shjgdg it was supposed to be sweet all the way through but my gremlin brain said hell no to that plan so  
> y e e t I guess

 

Gus had ended up staying at Keith and Mira’s house after a late night out with the two siblings. They had all agreed to go out and browse the markets around town and just wander around in general. They had ended up staying out longer than expected, absolutely exhausted from their day out. Being a weekend for them all, and left without having to worry about going to work, They decided in the end to have Gus stay the night at the siblings house.

Having only two bedrooms and a single not-so-comfortable couch, Gus had wound up sharing a room with Keith in the end. And just out of luck, they seemed to lack an extra mattress and that left Gus  _also_ sharing the bed with Keith.

It really wasn’t a big deal. It wouldn’t be to any usual friends. If you weren’t romantically interested in said friend.

 

Gus had already been well aware of how he felt for Keith for a long while, and Mira of all people had been the first one to find out about it. Which was absolutely _ lovely _ because Gus knew that she only suggested they share a room to absolutely torture Gus. A real demon, and no one could convince him otherwise, no matter how much they insisted she was an angel.

He had actually wound up falling asleep quicker than he thought, being so shaken by restless nerves and all. Although, even if he had fallen asleep, his frantic nerves didn’t make the cut for getting a good night rest after all.

______________________________

 

Gus had jolted awake suddenly, evidently covered in a cold sweat. Nightmares where never a common occurrence for the blunette, but it seemed tonight just had to be the night they jumped back into his life. 

The first time he woke up that night, he had calmed down and tried to sleep again, thankful that Keith hadn’t woken up. 

The second time was barely an hour later, once again laying restlessly in his spot for half an hour before convincing himself to sleep again, and the third time, was the worst.

 

He had practically jumped out of his skin, and almost fell off the bed really, and this time, he was able to recall exactly what the nightmare.

Gus had never been scared of much, or nothing that affected his overall life that anyone knew of, but really there was always one fear that seemed to engrave itself into his life, dreadfully enough.

Abandonment. Anyone would laugh at the thought of someone being scared of abandonment, but anything remotely related to it left Gus sick to his stomach with anxiety. And the only reason he could guess that it decided to spring up now was because of his earlier nerves. 

He mentioned that Keith didn’t wake up the first few times, right? He sure did this time. He practically jumped off the bed actually, after Gus had scrambled to get himself up.

Gus was slumped over on his claimed part of the bed, attempting to hide his face behind a curtain of blue wavy hair, and trying his best to get his intense shudders under control before Keith could notice.

The blonde seemed to take quite a while to gather his bearings, trying to rub away the sleep before he finally looked at Gus. “What the- Gus? What’s wrong?” he drawled, focused solely on Gus’ slumped form that was barely visible in the dark room. Gus didn’t answer right away, calming his breathing desperately before he sat up, not looking at Keith whatsoever as he adjusted himself, quickly turning his back and lying back down. “It’s nothing,” he said in a suppressed hurry, cringing when he heard his voice crack.

He could feel the bed shift behind him, the mattress dipping further beneath him, meaning that Keith had obviously moved closer to him, only making his nerves flare once again when he acknowledged it. “Really, you’re terrible at lying” He sighed, lifting his hand and resting it on Gus’ shoulder, noting that he visibly tensed at the contact. “Look at me” he basically demanded. “No” was Gus’s quick answer, trying to shrug the hand off as his shoulders began to shake once again as a wave of anxiety started to set in again.

 

Keith obviously wasn’t oblivious to his growing unease, his brows furrowing in concern. “Seriously, Gus, you’re shaking” he stated, successfully managing to flip the younger of the two over to look at him, slightly startled when he processed that Gus had been crying. From what? Something he definitely didn’t know.

Keith had fallen silent, leaving Gus to stare anxiously at the wall, trying to shuffle away after too long.

 

Gus’ attempted to get away was cut short by an arm suddenly wrapping around his torso and pulling him back to his spot. Obviously caught off guard by the action on Keiths part, Gus took a fine few moments to keep himself from choking on his own spit . “W-what are you doing?” Gus questioned, his shoulders stiff. “Hugging you” was the simple response from Keith, tugging him closer to the point that is back was flush against Keith’s chest.

 

There was no reply from Gus, an awkward- to him at least- silence setting in afterwards. Gus had finally relaxed after almost 5 minutes, the muscles beginning to ache from the strain put on them. “...Keith?” Gus called, just barely above a whisper. He only heard a low hum as an answer from the blonde, and took it as a que to finally speak. “If a friend of yours… fell in love with you… after you found out, would you.. Leave them?” he asked hesitantly, lying deathly still in his spot and trying his best not to let any of his fear show in his tone, instead, covering it up with a hint of curiosity instead.

The earlier anxiety started to build the longer Keith stayed silent, his hands beginning to fidget with the bed sheets while waiting for him to respond.

 

“No.” 

 

Gus was surprised by the final answer, his nerves calming down the tiniest bit. “Why would someone leave a friend over feelings that they have no control over?” Keith said, like it was the simplest answer in the world, and too be honest, it really was. “Why would you be asking me that as this time? Are you...” A stop. Hesitance. Now that was rare for Keith of all people. “Are you in that sort of situation right now?” he finally finished, his arms twitching around Gus waist like he had tried to keep them under control. Like  _ that _ was reassuring.

“Yes…” Gus mumbled, his body visibly tensing and trying to curl in on itself practically instinctively. He knew that Keith knew he didn’t have that many friends, and he knew that Keith of all people could most likely narrow it down to one person, which did not work for Gus at all. The extended silence had set in, again. Meaning that Keith was very obviously thinking about his answer.

“Well… then would it be safe to assume..” The artificial blonde started, arms tightening around his waist, which surprised Gus all the same. “That you might be talking about me?” 

Gus had opted to staying silent, uncomfortably laying there and weighing his options of telling him or just shutting up for the rest of the night. “Gus?” he called, lifting his head off of the single pillow. “Yes..” He finally answered, His shoulders tensing as he waited for a negative response from him. Instead, Keith’s arms somehow managed to tighten around his waist even further, and burying his face into Gus’ shoulder from behind.The blunette had become even more confused at the body language, his hands hovering over Keith’s, debating trying to escape or embracing the contact while it lasted. 

 

Somewhat confused, Gus had only managed to make a strangled and confused sound, unable to speak from the very, very little space between the two. “You know, that makes me very happy, Gus” he said, making the Blue haired boy try to look over his shoulder, confusion etched into his features. “Wait, why?” he said, perplexed.

“Why would it-” Realization seemed to wash over him in his moment of confusion, flushing a deep red, hoping that he didn’t make a mistake. 

“Wait, are you.. Do you..” he tried to say, fumbling with his sentence, earning a small laugh from the older man, which had effectively shut Gus up.

“Love you? Yes Gus, that’s what I’m... trying to say” he confirmed, barely moving from his spot, his head nestled into the crook of Gus’ neck.

 

Gus couldn’t help the overjoyed feeling welling up in his chest, his hands placing over Keith’s to pull them away so he could turn around, coming face to face with Keith, a twitchy smile on his lips as he obviously tried to keep himself composed, not even noticing the tears building in his eyes.

“Hey- don’t start crying on me again!” Keith exclaimed quietly, one hand coming up to cup his face and rub away the tears that started to run. Gus barely laughed through trying to keep his emotions in check, lightly smacking Keith's upper arm. “At least it’s happy tears now! Now shush and just let me cry it out a bit-” 

He was partially silenced by a sudden pressure on the center of his forehead, taking a moment to process that Keith had kissed him.

“Fine- but then go to sleep, seriously, it’s 3 AM” Keith gestured to the bedside clock he had on a side table next to his bed. “Okay, okay” Gus answered, rubbing his face free of the tears before he almost immediately latched on to Keith, burying his head into the crook of his neck.

“Alright… goodnight, Keith” he mumbled briefly, opting to try and sleep while they still could. “Goodnight, Gus. I love you” he muttered quietly, toying mindlessly with Gus’ slightly tangled hair, and Gus couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too, Keith”   
__________________________________________


End file.
